disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by the Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *growling There's a stranger here. *Who are you? What are you doing here? *You're not WELCOME HERE! *What're you staring at? *So, you've come to stare at the BEAST, have you? *I'll give you a place to stay. *The master of this castle. *Yelling Then he shouldn't have trespassed here! *There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. *You! You would take his place? *Yes. But - you must promise to stay here forever. *DONE! *softly What? *I'll show you to your room. *Do you wanna stay in the tower? *Then follow me. *You will join me for dinner! screaming That's not a request! *Oh, it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm... Well, look at me! *I don't know how. *on Belle's door yelling I thought I told you to come down to dinner! *to Belle You'll come out, or I'll-I'll-I'll break down the door! *But, she's being so difficult! *calmly Will you come down to dinner? *at door Hmm? *suavely It would give me great pleasure... to hold in his anger if you would join me for dinner. *Please? *yells You can't stay in there forever! *yells Fine! Then go ahead and *starve!* If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! *Why did you come here? *I warned you never to come here! *remotely angry DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! a table out of anger *GET OUT!!! more objects as Belle runs out of the room in absolute terror GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!!!!! calming down, he looks dismayed at his own behaviour *THAT HURTS! *Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened! *pauses Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing! *You're welcome. *singing She glanced this way, I thought I saw... And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be; I'll just ignore... But then, she's never looked at me that way before... *done up in curls and bows Stupid. *Belle? Are you...happy here with me? *What is it? *There is a way. *This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see. *Then...you...you must go to him. *I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Yes. *Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me. *I let her go. *I had to. *Because... I love her. *Leave me in peace. *It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. *Get out. *You... You came back. *Maybe it would be better....it would be better this way. *At least I wish I could see you....one last time. hand falls and his eyes close *Belle... it's me! ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *from slipping on the ice I fell, and landed on my... at his bottom, then hides it with his cape on, on the ice. *bellows Christmas? She's planning Christmas? *down at his chair in front of the fireplace Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas. *sighs The day my life ended. *he knocks his chair over, wondering where Belle is Where is sheeee? *Huh? *Wishes are stupid. You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you wished for? a flock of bats, which promptly disappears *There will BE no Christmas. *shouts NO! I am the master here! *You cannot possibly understand. You have no idea what it's like to lose *everything*, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a - a - uh... *back Mrs. Potts? *Belle? prepares to open the present but Lumiere stops him *Why not? It's for me, isn't it? *But I don't have a gift for her. *again Well, I guess I'll get her a little something. *Forte plays Forte! Stop the noise! *You said you'd never leave. *You broke your word. And for that, you'll rot in this dungeon forever. the door and locks it *sighs The day my life ended. *Forte! through the doors Enough! Aaargh! ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' *Growls I know what it means. *sighs The day my life ended. ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Television ''House of Mouse'' Video Games ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' ''Kingdom Hearts series'' *"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" *"Why... Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won’t leave without her. That’s why I’m here." *"Be on your guard. They’re close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" *"So, your heart won this battle." *"I told you before, I’m not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!" *"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well." *"You may need my strength. I’ll go with you." *"Belle!" *"But Belle, I don't understand! I came her to rescue you!" *"Keep your sympathy. No one could ever care for a beast like me." *"All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideous form is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. Transformed into a monster, loved by no one, I only became more selfish. And then I met you, Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act." *"You fiend! Release Belle's heart at once!" *"But she saved me! She protected me!" *"Witch! Do not try my patience!" *"I'm the one who should apologize. For just a moment, I doubted your love. I never want to remember those feelings of despair." *"How dare she not join me for dinner! This is MY castle! And it is MY wish!" *"The Heartless do not belong here--not in my castle!" *"The last rose petal is about to fall... When it does, I'll lose-- No! I can't bear it--I don't even want to think about it!" *"Belle... I couldn't bear to see you...or the other's hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you." *"No... I won't believe it. He must have been lying. Belle, betray me? He said she would take everything from me. That's not possible. I trust her!" *"So, your heart won this battle." *"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want---" *"Cogsworth...what happened?" *"Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain---and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth." *"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good." *"WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?" *"Belle! Where are you?" *"Belle... I-I'm sorry---I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." *"Why are you here?" *"Calm down!? You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?" *"Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change." *"This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here." *"You! Get out of my castle, now!" *"What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin... You're safe. And... I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." *"Belle, I'd like you to stay... With me... Please?" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Prince Quotes Category:Lines Category:Beauty and the Beast Quotes